Resistance
by bbfan
Summary: Gibbs and Abby discuss their relationship. First Person POV. One-shot.


DISCLAIMER: NCIS and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. This story was written for entertainment purposes. No money involved what so ever. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>TITLE: Resistance<br>AUTHOR: bbfan  
>SUMMARY: Gibbs and Abby talk about their relationship.<br>CATEGORY: Romance  
>SPOILERS: The end of Season 8<br>PAIRING: Gibbs/Abby  
>RATING: K+<br>WARNINGS: None  
>AUTHORS NOTES: This story was written for Hiatus 2011 on the GibbsAbby Shipper Forum. This is a First Person POV and a One-Shot. It's my first. Not beta'd. My beta wasn't here, so just let me know if you see errors. I really want to know if I did this right! Feedback is much appreciated!

I hear her footsteps coming across the floor, even though she tries to conceal them. I can tell it's her. Her clunky, crazy shoes give her away every time. As always, she pauses for a moment before opening the door to announce herself. I'm not sure why she thinks she has to do that. She has to know by now that she's welcome anytime. She's the main reason why I leave my front door unlocked.

Hearing the door to my sanctuary open, I try and concentrate on my work, which is usually impossible when she's here. All I want to do is stare at her, take in her beauty without inhibition, but I resist. I'm not willing to lose the friendship that we share. It has taken years to build upon and it's very precious to me. _She's_ very precious to me. So I keep my eyes down on my latest project, but I'm really not seeing it.

I'm surprised that she doesn't announce herself. She just descends the steps, depositing her coat and purse on her way down. Her gunpowder perfume mixes with the sawdust that's floating in the air as she passes me by and the effect is intoxicating. It has officially became my favorite scent. I finally look up and watch as she makes a bee-line for the bottle of bourbon, sitting on my work bench. Unscrewing the lid, she ignores the cup sitting in front of her and drinks straight from the bottle, taking a healthy dose. Liquid encouragement, something I know all too well. Placing the bottle back down, she wiped the excess off her lips with her tongue and stares straight at me.

"You're scared." It was a statement, not an observation.

I have to look away. Her gaze is unsettling. I admit, I didn't see that coming, but for now, I'll play.

"Of what, Abbs?"

There was a hesitation, a missed beat, which makes me look up at her again, my eyes settling on hers. It's exactly what she wanted.

"Of me…"

The words hung in the air, her eyes boring into mine. I see a slight flicker of something in them… fear maybe or recognition as to what she just said.

The unrelenting pacing began, just as I knew it would. Her hands are flying everywhere. Her ponytails fling outward on every turn and her extremely short skirt sways nicely with the movement of her hips. She's absolutely hypnotizing.

"Not of me per say, I mean hell, Gibbs, you're not afraid of anything. You're the most courageous and fearless man I know. It's just… resistance is futile, Gibbs. We can't… _I can't_… UGH! What I mean is you're scared of what I represent… you know… in your life."

Although I know exactly where this is going, I try my best to put up the safe front that has always gotten me through. I knew in due time, it was going to come crumbling down. The timing couldn't be more perfect now that I don't have anything else in my life to hide from her. Now that she knows about Hernandez and what that represents, I've left it up to her to take the next step. I guess she has decided to do just that.

I time my response perfectly. As she turned her back on me, I quickly move into her path, so that when she turned again to continue the pacing, she would run right into me. That's exactly what happened. I gather her in close, my hands clasped together at her lower back. I hear a hitch in her breathing. She's flustered, just as I knew she would be. I can't help the smile that refuses to cooperate. I lean in close, so close, I can smell the bourbon on her breath.

Her arms mimic mine. This is the most intimate hug we've ever shared.

I search her eyes with mine to see if I can find anything that would tell me she was uncomfortable. I find nothing to suggest that she's in any way put-off by our situation. I prod on.

"What do you represent, Abby?"

I ask my question as I kiss her forehead. I close my eyes and leave my lips there to linger, savoring the moment. I then slide them gently down the side of her face and then back to her ear, where I nibble a little. That little act sends a shock right through me, setting me on fire.

Her answer comes in a breathless whisper.

"Um… well… I hope… maybe commitment… a constant… a new beginning?"

I stop nibbling to answer her.

"Yes to all three. But let me add a curiosity… desire… satisfaction."

Again, her breath caught and I took the opportunity to resolve her fears and kissed her. It's as I had expected it would be. Amazing, sweet and just plain hot. She opens up for me and I delve in, her taste exploding and mixing with my own. Our tongues slide deliciously against each other battling for control. Neither wants to give it up. I surrender as I feel my body start to respond in a way that will only be satisfied by taking her to my bed.

And that's exactly what I do.

The end.


End file.
